


Trade it All For You

by amorexitium (canarycries)



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Five Kisses Challenge, five times kissed, zatanna & constantine fear commitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarycries/pseuds/amorexitium
Summary: Five Times Kissed + Bonus
Relationships: John Constantine/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Trade it All For You

**Author's Note:**

> just a drabble about five times zatanna and john shared a kiss!

**01.** the first time they shared a kiss, they had been fresh off of a fight against some demons that were chasing him. they had both been full of adrenaline, bruised and beaten. zatanna hadn’t been sure which of them leaned in first — which of them took solace in the soft embrace of someone who knew pain and knew that it was best soothed in the arms of a like soul. they had both been closer to death that day, but that kiss felt like a bandage over a gaping wound. in many ways, zatanna knew her life would never quite be the same ever again. her eyes had been full of tears when she pulled back from the kiss, but he had reached up and wiped them away with a gentle touch. her heart clenched and she understood that this wouldn’t be the happy ending either of them deserved, but for the moment she convinced herself to pretend. and when she woke in the morning, alone in a bed that seemed far too big for one person, she wasn’t surprised.

**02.** the second time zatanna was kissed by john, was only moments after she had found him outside of a bar in the dank crime-ridden recesses of gotham. kneeling before him, her hand cupping his cheek, she felt pity and sorrow. john seemed broken beyond repair, and even though she wanted to help him, when he leaned in to kiss her, she withdrew. “you're drunk,” she whispered. “kiss me in the morning, when you can remember my name.” that night zatanna had brought him back to her apartment, cleaned him up, and had watched over him to make sure he would make it through the night. sitting by his side as he slept off the alcohol and beating he had taken from some thugs, she knew he would always be a part of her life whether she liked it or not. somewhere, deep in her heart, his name was carved. in the early hours of morning, it was zatanna who left.

**03.** the third time could only be described as an angry, hate-fueled kiss. it had been rough, passionate, and shared after an argument devolved into something that was easier to do rather than admit either of them had been wrong. bodies were slammed against walls as both of them fought for dominance. “you’re an idiot,” she had gasped between kisses. if he knew that she didn’t mean it, he hadn’t said. instead hands fought for purchase against the smooth fabric each of them were wearing. fishnets torn, trench coat tossed to the side, marks against skin that would be bruises in the morning. she had practically thrown him on to the bed and together they worked out all of their frustrations until the argument that had begun this was nothing more than a memory. in the cool light of day, zatanna had found herself alone. again. “i hate you john constantine,” she whispered, pulling a pillow against her as she told herself she meant it.

**04.** it was months after their third kiss that they shared their fourth. they had finished putting the world back together (again) and were sharing a well earned drink in a pub just outside of london. this kiss came together over a shared basket of fish and chips, and two pints of beer. It was the kiss of two people who were tired of pretending they didn’t love one another — the kiss of two people who knew they were damned no matter what, and that a moment of happiness was worth more than all the money in the world. when they fell into bed this time, it seemed inevitable. but where as their last kiss had coalesced into rough sex that had bordered on pain, this time it was slow and sensual as if both of them feared what they might find come morning. this moment was one to be savored. when all was said and done, zatanna found herself resting against john’s bare chest, sharing in a cigarette that she typically abhorred. It was here that she had the courage to whisper, _I love you,_ and to her surprise, she heard it murmured back to her. when the sunlight broke through the curtains, this time it was john that found himself alone.

**05.** the fifth time john and zatanna shared a kiss was also the final time. though they had shared many kisses before and after they had expressed their love to one another and still elected to run — afraid of the commitment in a life like theirs, zatanna only recalled the important kisses. this one was without a doubt the most important one they would ever share. it was when they were deep into a battle against darkseid and zatanna had dragged john along to help her as the league had asked for her help. it was the lull in the ever raging hurricane that was darkseid’s war, raged against heroes and villains alike. those that inhabited the earth had come out in droves to protect it — and foolishly zatanna believed they had this battle won. most everyone had taken this opportunity to get water and food, but zatanna had elected to focus on helping some civilians to safety, and it was here that she made a risk that would prove to be poorly calculated.

she was caught off guard by the parademon that lurked in what she thought was an abandoned building. before she could even utter a few words to protect herself, she felt it grip her throat harshly, taking her only defense. The wind whipped around her as she was launched into the air — helpless to do much more than watch as the earth came up on her quickly. the only thing she recalled before the kiss was how warm the ground felt beneath her broken body. somewhere in the back of her mind, she was aware that she was dying.

she wasn’t sure if anyone had seen or if she was actually calling out for john, but scattered in the breeze she heard someone shouting. perhaps it was more like a choked sob that was a precursor to a slew of curses and pleas for her to be okay. zatanna knew she couldn’t speak but she did her best to try and convey her love for him in her eyes as he knelt over her. and that was when she felt his lips pressed against her own.

_a goodbye kiss — please don’t say goodbye to me._

then everything was dark for her.

**06.** when zatanna woke, she found bruce at her bedside. he tried (and failed) to keep her calm while explaining that john had surrendered his magical life force to save her. logically zatanna knew this meant he was in hell, as his soul had been damned long before their first kiss. she did the only thing she could.

####

six grueling months later, and zatanna was finally where she wanted to be. she had been forced to trade some rather nasty favors to some pretty awful demons and humans alike, but here she stood, his soul token in hand. she leaned against the wall and looked upon john, a soft albeit sad smile on her face. this was where zatanna and john shared their sixth kiss — one that was better than all the rest. it wasn’t a kiss in the traditional sense, but rather one their souls shared as they were reunited after a length of time. and though it was possible that it cost zatanna her soul, it was a trade she would make again and again just as she knew he would do for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated!


End file.
